


Amberprice Skits

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need to get a handle on writing Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_‘Chloe walks up to her room, yawning loudly when she hears a rustle of papers’_

**Chloe** \- _'throws herself against the side wall silently’ 'thinking’_ Ahh shit, did something get in through that window again ?

_'Chloe scampers into her mothers room and retrieves an umbrella before going back to her door’_

**Chloe** \-   _'mutters under breath’_ 1……

_'Chloe’s hand reaches towards doorknob’_

**Chloe** \- 'begins to sweat’ 2

_'Chloe readies the umbrella’_

**Chloe** \- 3 !

_'Chloe kicks the door in, umbrella raised in the air , ready to smite evildoers’_

_'Chloe looks down to see a wide eyed Rachel, sitting over a series of scattered drawings that she had made with Max in her youth, mouth full of the sandwich that she was currently holding’_

**Chloe-** _'loud sigh’_ You can’t just come into my room without warning me …… _'tosses umbrella at her feet’_ I  thought an animal got into my room

 **Rachel** \- _'swallows bite of sandwich’_ Good instincts _'stands up, placing sandwich down on Chloe’s desk’_ I am an animal =)

 **Chloe** \- Wha……

_'Rachel promptly jumps Chloe, wrapping her legs around her torso, beating the blinded palm tree with her fists’_

**Chloe** \- ’ _desperately trying to shield herself’_  Shit ! Rachel this hurts !

 **Rachel** \- Good ! That will show you for getting between me and sandwich

_'Chloe trips backward onto her bed’_

**Rachel** \-   _'cold detached voice as she lifts herself from Chloe’s bosom’_ And now you suffer

 **Chloe** - _'gulps’_ W…what are you going to do ?

 **Rachel** \- …… _'throws Chloe’s shirt over her head, revealing her belly’_  THIS

_'Rachel starts blowing a raspberry on  Chloe’s stomach’_

**Chloe** - _'screeching laugh’_ Rachel ! _'yells’_ Stop it ! _'giggles’_ Not cool !

_'Chloe’s door slowly opens, prompting both Rachel and Chloe to stop, and look blankly at the doorway as David Madsen walks in to see Chloe on the bed with most of her chest uncovered’_

**Chloe** \- …..David

 **David** \- Uhhhh ’ _shields eyes and turns away’_ ….Chloe

 **Chloe** \- Look, I can explain…….

 **David** \- _'waves hands in front of face’_ No no …….it’s fine

 **Chloe** \- It’s not what it looks like! I swe…..

 **Rachel** \- _'smiles’ 'pleasant tone of voice’_ It’s worse ^^

 **Chloe-** Rachel !

 **David** \- _'shuffling around awkwardly’_ Look, just…..just lock the door next time. Ok ?

_'David walks out and closes the door’_

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical Girl AU (A request from Tumblr)

_'Rachel kicks open Chloe's door, holding Alice the rabbit in her arms'_

**Rachel** \- Chloe ! The greatest thing has JUST happened !

 **Chloe** \- 'sits up excitedly'  Can we finally get out of this shit-hole town ?

 **Rachel** \- ' holds out Alice, a huge grin plastered all over her face'

 **Chloe** \-  Does the bunny know what it is ?

 **Alice** \- Yes

 **Chloe** \- _'looks at joint skeptically' 'shakes head ' 'tosses joint out the window'_

 **Rachel** \- That was a good joint !

 **Chlo** e- No it wasn't. I just head a rabbit talk

 **Rachel** \- This isn't just a rabbit Chloe, this is a magic rabbit, that will make _'spreads hands out like a rainbow'  'voice full of wonder'_ ALL OUR DREAMS COME TRUE

 **Alice** \- She doesn't believe us Rachel, you're going to have to transform !

 **Chloe** \- _'deep sigh'_ Please don't

 **Rachel** \- All right ! _'tosses Alice in the air'_ ALICE !

 **Chloe** \- Rachel _'scrambles towards edge of bed '_ WTF ?! _' leaps off the bed, catching Alice, and protecting her from the fall'_

 **Rachel** \- _'flicks earring, causing a dazzling burst of light and a light hearted instrumental track to emanate in the room'_ WINGS OUT ! _'magical girl transformation sequence starts'_

 **David** \- _'calling from downstairs, hearing the commotion'_ CHLOE ! I thought I told you not to play your shitty music so loud !

 **Chloe** \- _'shielding eyes from light'_  Fuck David, would you lay off ?! It's not even punk ! _'motions Rachel to wrap it up'_

 **Rachel** \- _'transformation sequence ends  as Rachel stops twirling, revealing her bird themed magical girl outfit'_ So ? What do you think.......

 **Chloe** \- _'disgusted look'_ Was this Victoria's doing ?

 **Rachel** \- What do you mean ?

 **Chloe** \- You're the one who hangs out with her !

 **Rachel** \- Chloe, you're being weird. _'takes a few steps towards Chloe, plucking Alice out of her hands'_ I've come here to let you in on the scheme that will get us out of Arcadia Bay ?

 **Chloe** \- _'look towards window'_ Do you think that joints still good ? I think I might need it.....

 **Rachel** \-  Chloe listen ! _'crouches by Chloe, placing one hand on her shoulder'_  Alice here can grant us any one wish that our heart desires   _'points at own chest'_ I've already made MY wish to help us out of here but now I need you

 **Chloe** \-  I know there's more of a catch then that hella stupid outfit you're wearing

 **Alice** \- That's right Chloe Price !

 **Rachel** \- _'offended'_ Hey !

 **Alice** \- I'll give you the one wish that your heart desires, as long as you agree to become a MAGICAL GIRL !

 **Chloe** \- _'rubs temples as a migraine hits'_ Daddy, Mom. Step Douche, help me please.......

 **Alice** \- So Chloe Price ? _'tilts head to the side'_ Contract ?

* * *

 

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the Storm premiered, so I guess I can start writing for this one =0

[Chloe walks up to Rachel, eating alone in the courtyard when she spots a raven landing next to her]

 **Raven** \- [caws] 

 **Rachel**  - [picks up a single fry] Now,you promise that anytime I’m in danger, you’ll call forth your army of bird friends to destroy my enemies ?

 **Raven** \- [caws]

 **Rachel**  - Good meeting [hands over the french fry]

[The bird flies off]

 **Chloe** \- Rachel ? [walks up cautiously]

 **Rachel** \- Hey Chloe [smiles]

 **Chloe** \- What was that ?

 **Rachel** \- Oh that ? [looks up] That one bird always begs for my fries. I’m sharing, but on that one condition ….

 **Chloe** \- You think it’ll come through ?

 **Rachel** \- I think he gets it…….

.

.

.

[Years later]

[Mr. Jefferson and Nathan Prescott carry Rachel’s unconscious body through the junkyard, placing her next to an open garbage grave]

 **Mr.Jefferson** \- OK Nathan [pulls out gun] Let’s finish this…….

[Birds begin descending around the junkyard, perching on any surface they can]

{Mr. Jefferson and Nathan looks around nervously]

 **Rachel** \- [eyes open groggily] a-TTACK ! [raises both arms in the air]

[The unkindness of Ravens take flight, divebombing the two men, pecking at them furiously as half of them divulge from the main group and flutter around Rachel. Taking hold of whatever they can, the birds begin lifting Rachel into the air]

 **Rachel**  -  [mumbling incoherently]  I am the Raven QUEEN

[The raven’s fly Rachel over the horizon]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**[(I saw a tag on a reblog of this)](http://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/166579681583) **

**Leave requests in the comments**


	4. Chapter 4

[Mr.Jefferson walks up to Chloe and Rachel as they’re eating]

 **Mr. Jefferson**  - Hi. I’m famous photographer Mark Jefferson

 **Chloe and Rachel** \- Hi Mr. Jefferson

 **Mr. Jefferson**  - [reaches hand out for a handshake] How would you like to get out of this…..

[Chloe slaps Mr.Jefferson’s hand away]

 **Chloe-** Keep walking buddy [juts thumb behind her]

[Mr.Jefferson leaves, waving his hand out to try and disspel the slap pain]

 **Rachel**  - [turns to Chloe] Chloe why ? He was going to help us get out of this hell town

 **Chloe-**  Gut feeling 

 **Rachel**  - [skeptical look]

 **Chloe**  - Trust me on this Rach [takes swig of soda] That guy’s bad news

 **Rachel**  - You say that about every guy

 **Chloe** \- That’s because it’s always true

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**


	5. Chapter 5

[Chloe, Rachel and their parents stand around Prinicpal Well’s office as he gives his best angry principal stare at Chloe] 

 **Chloe-**  [defiant] WHAT

 **Principal Wells**  - Where’s your father ?

[Joyce opens her mouth]

 **Chloe-**  [cutting her off] DEAD

 **Principal Wells**  - …..I meant Mr.Madsen

 **Joyce** \- Well David’s …..

 **Chloe** \- [cutting Joyce off again] So not my father…..and probably waiting to bitch me out by the car most likely….. it’s one of the things he does best

 **Joyce** \- CHLOE

 **Chloe** \- [sarcastic] You’re right Mom, he’s also pretty great at being a mooch

Principal Wells- [sighs] Back to the subject at hand…..While Mrs. Amber is new to the disciplinary process here at Blackwell, you Mrs. Price ,are ALL too familliar with it…..

 **Chloe** \- Ok…..

Principal Wells - And despite previous arrangements to rededicate yourself to this Academy….[pulls out list] You not only decided to skip with Mrs. Amber

 **Chloe** \- What do you mean “Not only” I’ve been great

 **Principal Wells** \- [continuing] You’ve also tried to academically sabotage Mrs. Victoria Chase….one of our best choices

 **Chloe**  - [crosses arms,muttering] Can’t be that great if she didn’t see through that trick

 **Principal Wells** \- What was that ?

Chloe- I said that if she knew the Periodic Table as well as she could talk trash, she wouldn’t need to cheat off me for answers. 

 **Principal Wells** \- ……

 **Chloe**  - and here I thought cheating was WRONG [pointed stare]

 **Principal Wells** \- You were involved in a bullying incident between Drew North and Nathan Prescott

 **Chloe** \- Even if I WANTED to help the little creep, I’m sure you wouldn’t have looked too highly upon me punching Drew  right in the dick…..

 **Principal Wells** \- [bewildered] right  in the…dick ?

 **Chloe** \- [disbelief] Why does everyone keep asking me that ? [looks up at Joyce, who also looks bewildered at Chloe] 

 **Principal Wells** \- Irregardless….

 **Chloe** \- Regardless

 **Principal Wells** \- [scowls] ….REGARDLESS……I’m going to have to sus…….

 **Rachel**  - [chimes in, standing up from her chair] IT WAS ME

 **Principal Wells** \- [turns to Rachel] What ?

 **Rachel** \- [begins to fake cry] I told Chloe that I was going to take drugs and hang out with a disreputable crowd…..and….and……she only came with me to keep me on the straight and narrow

 **Chloe-**  [mutters] Since when do I do anything straight 

 **Rachel**  - I also threatened to get her expelled…..[fake cries more vigorously] CHLOE, I’M SO SORRY 

 **Principal Wells** \- [sighs] Well Mrs. Amber, in light of this news I’m going to have to remove you from the play

 **Rachel**  - [looks up, her fake crying done] What ?

 **Principal Wells** \- I’m giving the part to Victoria

 **Rachel** \- [despondent] No….. [looks down at her lap, real tears brimming from her eyes] 

[Chloe catches sight of the tears]

 **Principal Wells** -  I’m VERY disappointed in you

 **Chloe** \- [thinking] [intense face]  OK Chloe…..if you’re going to get Rachel back into that play, you’re going to need to really outdo yourself…..

 **Principal Wells** \- [catches sight of Chloe’s intense face] Do you have something you want to say, Mrs. Price…?

 **Chloe-**  Your brass chicken’s FUCKING tacky

 **Principal Wells** \- [slams hand down on table, leaning forward as he repeatedly points his finger in Chloe’s face with each word] Expelled,EXPELLED, 

##  **EXPELLED !**

**Chloe - [smug] [thinking]** You still got it Price [pulls away from table, gets up and saunters out of the room without pushing her chair back in]

[Chloe walks out of the room with a smile on her face as Principal Wells reinstates Rachel into her lead role]

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	6. Chapter 6

[Chloe eats a burger outside of McDonald’s when an unkindness of Raven appear from overhead, carrying the up until this point kidnapped Rachel Amber]

 **Chloe** \- Holy shit RACHEL ?

[Chloe reaches her hand out towards her girlfriend]

[The ravens pull back]

 **Chloe** \- Hey ! What’s the deal

 **Raven** \- [squawks and looks at Chloe’s fries]

 **Chloe** \- [glares as she sets her fries out upon the table]

[The ravens gently release Rachel into Chloe’s arms before hopping upon the table to peck at the fries as Chloe runs to her truck to get Rachel to the hospital]

* * *

Raven Queen Rachel AU 2 or 3 (Possible revision of the old 2)

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


End file.
